


Cheek

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Object Insertion, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass Gaping, Bondage, Cat Boy Harry, Chastity Cage, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fisting, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Piercings, Polyjuice Potion, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload, Spanking, Speculum, Voyeurism, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry had to win points back for his Gryffindors.  He generally lost points for an excuse to return back to Severus' bedroom.Every time it was something different, and he wanted to see what came next.  Harry knew he'd just love it.





	1. Begging for Release

Harry panted, letting Severus feel over his body as he laid under his professor. His arms were stuck over his head, making him pull at his binds, swallowing hard, "Sir... what did I do wrong?"

His naked legs were spread out far, bent up at the knees so his ass was exposed to Severus' angry fingers that pounded up inside him.

"Why can't I cum, sir?" Harry wondered softly, his eyes widening slowly as Severus' fingers spread. Three of them were such torture when he wasn't allowed to have an orgasm.

His cock had an invisible ring at the base, straining against his arousal trying to burst free. "Professor Snape, please listen to me!"

Severus pulled out his fingers, replacing the fullness with just his long thumb. "Hardly graceful, are you, Mr. Potter? A passable student would lay still, and take my fingers without a complaint in his mouth. But what do you do?"

"I'm sorry, sir! It won't happen again! I'll be good!" Harry thrust his hips down despite his promise; his cock did not agree to the terms.

"Hm," Severus allowed himself to say, moving to lay himself flat over his mattress. He spread Harry's ass, peering into it before deciding to lubricate four fingers, shoving them all in at once.

Harry's face was tearing up, his wrists yanking down at him, begging him to touch himself and just cum. "Have sex with me, sir. Take me over and over again, just please... please, let me cum."

Severus stroked his fingers deep inside Harry's body, enjoying the sounds of Harry's wailing. "I could do all that without permission, Harry. I control every movement you make on this bed."

Harry nodded lazily at that, his eyes out of focus as Severus pulled out his fingers. He let Severus suck over his prick, hollowing his cheeks until Harry was sobbing as a dry orgasm occurred.

Once Harry's body felt like all the stimulation couldn't make him more enticed for whatever Severus had next on the agenda, Severus got up onto his knees, dragging Harry up at an angle so he could be ready for Severus' cock to start breaching inside him.

"Mr. Potter, do you understand why I do this to you?" Severus wondered aloud, slipping his cock deep inside Harry's ass. "It's because of the way you tease me during the day. Your tousled hair, your deep eyes, that incredible incentive to just throw you to the floor, taking what is only mine." 

Severus figured he'd never use a condom, unless he could find one so ribbed it made Harry shudder just right. Severus already knew how to rub up on the boy's insides, slamming his prostate deeply. A condom would only hinder making Harry cry out of pure arousal, and confusion as to what his body would give him after his cock ring was gone.

Grabbing Harry by his thighs, Severus rode into the boy like their time together could ever run short. No, Severus would generally keep him there for such a long time into the night. Sometimes until morning, giving him a slip of permission to go to class late.

The whole castle had to know he played favorites with his little Potter.

"Beg for me, Mr. Potter. Beg for your release." Severus' dick slid in farther when he said that, knowing Harry was forcing relaxation of his muscles to be able to keep taking the cock and the orgasm denial simultaneously.

"Sir, please," Harry hiccuped out, his face flushed and sweating, "let me cum. Let me cum, and I'll do anything you want."

Severus reached in, rubbing Harry's nipples until Harry let his head fall back with a cry. "Oh, Mr. Potter, I will do whatever I wish to you, regardless."

"I'll let you fuck me in class. In front of everyone. In front of the school, even! In front of..." 

Harry babbled, making Severus chuckle and remove the cock ring by means of concentration his brain did not seem to possess around the slutty boy. "There you are. Now prove to me you can do better than you ever could in making potions."

Relieved tears got down Harry's face, his body shuddering as he came from the strokes to his insides from Severus' cock.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" Harry got out, his breathing erratic, licking his lips as Severus slowly pulled out from his ass. "Oh..."

"But I haven't cum yet, Mr. Potter. Is that quite fair?" Severus breathed, slowly leaning in over Harry's bound legs, making his lover whimper softly. "How does that feel? Being completely mine? So much so that you may as well learn to bend to my every demand."

Harry panted, starting to miraculously get aroused all over again. "Sir, please keep making love to me."

Giving a satisfied smirk, Severus allowed Harry to kiss him as he brought his wet cock right back into his hole. It felt tight enough that Severus had to start giving shallow thrusts, to avoid just starting at a bruising pace.

"More," Harry whispered, his hips rolling down in desperation.

Severus reached down to grasp Harry's hips, sucking on Harry's tongue as the boy got out cries and gasps over Severus being so deep and rough inside his asshole.

So much drool got down Harry's mouth, making Severus pull their face apart to watch Harry in judgement as he took Severus' rough treatment with glee. "Disgusting, aren't you? I'm surprised you haven't cum at the mere sight of my-"

"I do when I'm alone," Harry admitted, wanting to make Severus cum in him hard. He would give himself embarrassment for that. "I think about you buggering me with your giant prick, making me choke on it, having me ride it..! I want it all the time, but in public you don't let me."

"Arrogant, aren't you, believing my cock was made for you," Severus grunted, leaning in for one last kiss before he came from Harry squeezing his cock tightly.

Severus shot hard, but he got up onto his knees to be positive he got it deep within Harry's ass. Just to make sure the boy really felt it later.

He panted over Harry, attempting to stay seemingly stronger than hormones. Pulling out, Severus placed Harry's body back down against the mattress before magically undoing all the binds.

Harry sat up to hug Severus, but was met with a spell that shoved him to his stomach, his cock ring digging into his erection as Severus bound his legs back up at his spread knees, extending robes to get his arms inside that binding.

Severus positioned his hardening cock at Harry's entrance, smoothing his hands over the red cheeks, "I presume you thought you'd made up all your points today. How very foolish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten to the point where it won't be continued without a request.


	2. Restraints

Harry was hiked up by his arms, his wrists having the tightest binds. His feet were permitted to touch the floor, if only to make Severus seem like a generous man.

His eyes were uncovered, unlike his mouth, but his glasses were discarded neatly over Severus' clothing in a pile nearby.

Harry wondered then how Severus got a pulley device in his dungeon bedroom, but soon didn't think much harder. Severus had returned.

His cock stood at attention as Severus' deep voice hummed softly at whatever he had dropped on the bed, moving his hands through.

Eventually Harry strained to hear a cap, then squirmed slightly when he realized the lubricant was already shoved up inside him from an earlier screw.

"Professor, what-" Harry's gagged mouth soon shut up when he saw Severus come over with some sort of Muggle cream.

"You didn't show up to class today. A pity, as I was teaching such a wonderful lesson on what hot coals burning ice lilies in a potion do."

Severus had pain relief cream, it appeared. But certainly not for a reason of injury. Severus liked causing those too much to want to relieve it.

Intently, Severus watched Harry shiver and shy away slightly from his fingers as Severus rubbed them together. He took his time, waiting for the boy to relax again. "There you are, insolent boy. Stay still."

Harry nodded slightly, wanting to look attentive and ready. It was slightly scary, until he noticed whatever Severus stroked in wet circles over his nipples was something that made his hot chest tingle with chill. "Mm!"

"Do you like that, Mr. Potter? Would you like more?" Severus eyes drifted down slowly to Harry's cock. "Hm..."

Moaning, Harry swayed slightly, shaking his head. But he soon was able to tense up for another reason.

Blunt nails scraped down Harry's stomach, the remaining cream coming off along the once warm skin.

Moving his face right before Harry's, Severus gave him a toothy smirk, "Mr. Potter, have you no shame?" That's when he grabbed Harry's cock, giving it slow and meaningful stroke. "You're so very aroused, and I've hardly played with you this afternoon. Are you becoming a broken toy?"

Harry quickly shook his head. He didn't want Severus to ever think he wasn't a challenging student. However, he couldn't stop himself from dribbling from his cock at Severus' sneering.

"Are you sure you want this, Mr. Potter? I find challenges much more rewarding. Don't you?" Severus slid the pad of his thumb into Harry's cock's slit. "Mm, you're so wet right there, Mr. Potter." His mouth moved so he could let his voice travel wetly right into Harry's ear, "Do you feel it? How very wet I make you?" Severus blew on Harry's red ear as the boy scrunched his eyes closed in embarrassment, giving off little worried pants, "Shh, don't be like that. I want to see you eyes when you relief yourself all over your most hated teacher."

Severus stepped back, jerking Harry as he watched. He smirked when Harry's beautiful eyes stared at him. "Yes, they're such a pretty color, aren't it? I find lilies are the most beautiful of flowers, which is why they deserve to burn under the scrutiny of my desire."

Harry thrust his hips forward until he felt Severus grab his throat, his eyes widening up at the man, "Mm..."

"Yes, it is quite delicious, isn't it? How do you feel up here?" Severus let go of Harry's cock, moving to stroke lazy fingers along Harry's nipples again.

"Good," Harry got out, hoping that was what Severus wanted.

Severus sneered, waving a hand so lubricant would come to him. "Knees; now." His eyes lit up in glee as Harry tried to drop for him, but the spell kept him upwards. "Mr. Potter, listen to me, or I will have to choke you with more force than just my-"

Harry came all over his stomach and the floor, having imagined the scene vividly in that short amount of time.

Severus clicked his tongue, uncapping the vial and undoing the charm for the pulley so Harry fell before him onto his knees. "There you are. You may master taking instructions, yet."

The lubricant spilled a bit down Severus' hands, making him wipe it off over Harry's messy hair. "It fits right in, doesn't it?"

Harry mumbled something in reply, making Severus grab his gag, ripping it down to rest over his collarbone. "Repeat it."

"No."

Severus sighed deeply, his cock throbbing. "Mr. Potter, how pliant do you believe your throat to be?"

About to reply, Harry noticed Severus pointing at his mouth, muttering a spell to be used against him. "Sir-"

"Apologize, Mr. Potter."

"You don't know what I said, sir!" Harry retorted, looking almost blindly at the cock starting to breach his lips.

Once he had his cockhead inside the tempting lips, Severus let himself smile. "Oh, but I have an idea what will make you repeat it."

Harry gagged once the cock got deeper into his mouth, then let his eyes shoot up at Severus' fuzzy face. His gag reflex was back in place. "Sir-"

Severus groaned as Harry's throat clamped down over the intrusion, holding the sticky hair as he let out pants and groans, having to lean forward to keep from tensing too much. "That's a- yes, very good, Potter."

Sputtering, Harry clenched his fists as tears came down his cheeks as Severus pounded his throat. It felt so big, and he wanted more.

He let his arousal slap his thigh, not even caring about it. Harry only wanted to take pleasure from Severus' cock, that was currently using his mouth as stress relief. He slid his tongue around it when it slid back out each time, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Eventually Severus pulled back out, wetness traveling down Severus' erection and Harry's chin. "I suppose this time your gag reflex was quick to leave, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I spoke back to you. I hope to do it again." Harry smirked at him, as if a Potter's face could ever have the right to look at him like that.

Severus reached through Harry's hair, slicking back the black locks, "Show up to my class, so I may have the pleasure to know how much punishment you deserve for every word out of your mouth."

Harry licked his swollen lips, nodding slowly, "I suppose so, sir." He moaned when Severus grabbed at his hair roughly. "How much of a punishment for that, sir?"

Moving to stand behind Harry, Severus pulled the rope back up so Harry was on his feet again, charming it in place.

"Become my prized bedroom art for awhile," Severus replied, slowly dressing and returning to Harry's side with his glasses.

Harry watched his world come back to him vividly, staring over at Severus as his gag returned to his mouth.

He didn't even whimper when Severus brought up a paddle to stroke over his arm as a subtle warning for his silence.

Harry let out a full on moan.


	3. Cat Boy

Severus kneeled down next to his bed, watching the charmed ears and tail Harry had twitch at being so calm. "Mr. Potter, have you never seen a cat? They're not allowed clothes."

Harry blushed as he looked incredulously at Severus, "But, sir... if I were to get naked, then you'd see my prick is different, too."

Licking his lips when Harry tried to crawl away on his hands and knees, Severus grabbed at Harry's tail.

The boy gasped, startled until Severus ran his thumb along the bones at the tip. "Oh! Oh..."

The purring had Severus yank back at the tail. "I would like you to be a proper cat. If you don't believe you should, then you may return back to your dorm."

Harry rolled his eyes before turning back and laying so his face nuzzled up against Severus', "Meow."

Severus yanked Harry's robes open at the top, glaring up at him before slowly calming again. "Mr. Potter, if you would please step from your clothing. Now."

Getting up next to Severus, Harry undid his clothing down his shoulders, letting the robes sink to the floor. The only thing he didn't touch were his glasses, but Severus seemed to hardly mind. "Okay, sir, what now?"

Severus moved to seat himself at the side of the bed, accepting Harry to straddle his legs. "Haven't we learned so much?" He kissed over Harry's chest as he praised the boy, groaning at Harry practically being seated over his erection.

Harry's tail slapped down over Severus' thigh, making him blush and look away, "Sorry, sir."

Grabbing Harry's legs in return for that, Severus yanked them open to grind slowly over his clothed cock. "Such a naughty kitty. Are you hungry?"

A nod wasn't enough, Harry decided, when Severus slapped him for his silent answer. "Yes, sir, I am hungry."

"What are you hungry for?" Severus' eyes had a glint that made Harry want to ask what Severus hungered for.

Harry knew what it was when Severus leaned in to suck at his neck, teeth sinking in before Harry got out, "I'm hungry for milk."

"Milk?" Severus hissed out, making Harry shiver and throb in his lap. "Tell me what you are when you ask for it."

At the demand, Harry swallowed down his nervousness to say, "Kitty wants milk, sir. Let Kitty drink your milk." He began to even squirm purposefully, feeling the hardness against his thigh.

Harry let his body get shoved to the floor, gasping when Severus stood up to do nothing but strip for Harry. He blushed, his cock straining when Severus showed off his usually hidden body.

It wasn't perfect, but it always felt so good when their skin pressed together in a sexual embrace.

Giving off false little mewls, Harry cried out when Severus kneeled behind him and hiked up his body to suck at his slightly altered cock. He fixed his glasses, almost snapping them in half as Severus danced his tongue along his length.

But the teasing soon ended, and Harry was dropped back to the floor. He opened his mouth to ask what Severus stopped for, but then he remembered what Severus had originally wanted out of him.

Severus was suddenly straddling his head with his knees, and then bending down so his cock was so close to his face. "Oh," he blurted, watching Severus' eyes as his hair was held for Severus to run his cock along his shiny lips.

"Whatever is it, Kitty? If you want to be a bad kitty, I will allow it. To a point." Severus started sliding his cock into Harry's mouth, groaning when Harry's cheeks sunk in to take hold of him.

Harry's nails scraped at Severus' hips, his air depleting quickly. Harry gagged on the lack of air, but found it went straight to his cock.

The prick pounding down in his throats only stopped when it was thoroughly wet, making Harry groan and cough when Severus pulled away with a slick noise.

Cat ears perked when Severus rewarded him by grabbing and dropping him on his hands and knees. Harry lifted his ass curiously, watching the thick erection until Severus showed off lubricant he had rested under his bed for whenever they got frisky down on the ground, Harry presumed.

Harry dropped his head to the floor on its side, meowing in loud intervals when Severus began to stroke long fingers deep inside him with the Muggle concoction of lube.

It wasn't the worst, but Harry had a slightly harder time with it. It took four fingers before his ass finally agreed enough to relax for rough sex.

Not that Severus minded, he just chuckled to himself as Harry thrust back down over his digits. He even jerked Harry off in praise for being such a good cat.

Harry gasped when Severus slid inside his body, not having gotten over the eager fingers. "Hey!" His body clamped down, both in protest, but also because Severus liked that.

Growling, Severus slapped Harry's ass before just grabbing his thighs to flip him over onto his back, "I thought you wanted milk, Kitty."

"Kitty... Kitty wants milk, just..." Harry panted as Severus began to slowly slide his fingers along Harry's thighs and asscheeks. Harry's body stopped tensing, arching back in hopefulness.

Severus gave long stroke with his hips, wanting to use Harry's prostate as much as he could before the boy came and complained about it. "Good boy, Kitty. That's a good boy." His eyes glazed slightly from all his arousal, dragging Harry's legs back so he could lean even more on Harry. "There you are."

The cock in Harry thrust in such an animal way, he groaned and clung himself to Severus with all his might. "I want milk! Give me..." Harry let something leak out of his ass, which he figured to be the lubricant getting out of his body. "Damn it, give it to me!"

Severus kissed Harry, if only to shut him up to keep from cumming too soon. It was in vain, as Harry's moans sounded so sweet as his tail slid up Severus' spine.

Harry groaned, surprised he wasn't the one who came first. It didn't stop him from bursting soon after, his fingers tangling up into Severus' hair.

The purring Harry gave off when he slumped back was broken, but still contented. "Kitty likes his milk, sir."


	4. Daddy Kink

Severus stroked his fingers along Harry's hair when Harry sat up beside him on the mattress, unwrapping a gift Severus had given him while they talked about the loss of points over in the office.

A fight over James that day in class, which Severus decided needed extra special punishment.

Harry finally opened the wrapping all the way, gasping when he saw it was a sippy cup. "Uh, sir, don't you think I'm a little too old for this?" He figured it was a joke, starting to put it back in the wrapping.

Severus brought his hand over Harry's whispering in his ear, "Do you think that's any way to speak to your father?"

Had Severus really been serious over this one? Harry had to see for himself.

"Daddy," Harry whined, holding up the sippy cup and frowning, "I'm too old for this."

Severus' hands moved to press into his crotch preemptively. His eyes looked over Harry, before he wordlessly made it so Harry wore a shirt with a cartoon deer, and shorts that were baggy, but without underwear they showed off Harry's cock outline easily. "I apologize for my misjudgment, Harry. I just assumed from the way you acted today, that you needed that still."

"I don't, Daddy. I promise." Harry still held the cup, curious about what Severus had in mind besides just gifts.

Harry gasped when Severus' bulge was noticeable. His eyes moved up to Severus' face, letting Severus begin to stroke along his cheek, only wincing slightly when his messy hair was snagged within long fingers. "Daddy, are you going to have to punish me?"

"Yes," came the tight reply.

His body was yanked down over Severus' lap, his stomach resting over a large erection and the comfortable bedding. "Daddy?" Harry breathed, his head turning to try and find Severus' aroused expression again. "Daddy, I love you."

Severus must've felt something snap. Harry's shirt was yanked up his back, exposing his shivering skin. "I have to punish you, Harry. You're much too unruly."

"Do you love me, Daddy?" Harry whimpered, pretending to be scared of a paddle being suddenly rubbed over his asscheeks.

"I... love you very much, Harry," Severus allowed, hoping Harry didn't think it went farther than the bedroom playing. He didn't want Harry to know he had any control over Severus outside of hormones.

The paddle was set down on Harry's back so Severus could slide down the elastic waistband to Harry's shorts. "There we are."

Harry noticed Severus' wand come out, sliding itself between his asscheeks, rubbing smoothly along Harry's hole. "Oh, Daddy," he said so easily, licking his lips.

The paddle returned to Severus' hand after lubricant was provided to Harry's asshole. It made Severus smirk when Harry clearly squirmed for more. "Tell me what you deserve, boy."

Nodding slightly, Harry pretended to be shy as he shifted his aroused cock around on Severus' once clean robe, "I deserve punishment for being a naughty little boy, and I'm sorry, Daddy. I want to make it up to you in any way I can." Harry let his breath hitch as Severus drew the paddle along his ass, "Could you ever forgive me, Daddy?"

"Of course, Harry. I could never stay angry with you for that long. I just need to make sure you learn a lesson." Severus made sure the paddle was firmly in his grasp, before bringing it down over Harry's eagerly lifting ass. "Remember this is punishment. You have to be a good boy, and not cum."

Harry buried his face in an arm that braced his upper boy, "Yes, Daddy."

Severus smacked Harry closer to his hip, "You will pay attention to what I am doing to you, boy, or I will stop making it any bit enjoyable for you this instant."

Harry lifted his head again forward, "Sorry, Daddy." He moaned as the paddle stroked the marks, before returning back to the skin. "Thank you, Daddy, for showing me what I did wrong."

"That will hardly get you you out of more of this," Severus mused, his free hand stroking along Harry's back, practically tickling it so Harry arched back into the hits to his person. "Enjoying yourself, Mr. Potter?"

"Don't call me that, Daddy," Harry whined, unsure when his brain switched into such a state. Where he was aroused at calling his horrid professor something so intimate.

As if "master" on occasion didn't count.

"Daddy, please fuck me." Harry couldn't stop himself, and soon the paddle was chucked down near him. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't-"

"Wherever did you get the idea you deserved that, boy? Hm?" Severus dragged Harry up by his neck, scooting them so Harry's back was slammed against the headboard of the bed.

Choking, but also feeling his cock twitching, Harry just began to yank more at his childish shirt, "I don't... I just want you to feel good from my body, Daddy."

Severus pretended it took any convincing to fuck a boy dressed in a shirt made for someone younger, and shorts that would've shown how much Harry was aroused for him.

"That may be arrangeable, however, you must learn from your language. It reflects poorly on me for you to say words." Severus let go of Harry's neck, kissing and sucking where his red finger indents were, "You must've ever utter phrases such as 'cock' or 'suck'. Do you understand why?"

Harry let Severus kiss him roughly, yanking at his hair until Harry was sure he'd have chunks of it gone. "Why?" He breathed, curious when their tongue came out to play slowly.

Severus broke the kiss after sucking tightly over Harry's tongue, "Because if you were to ask me to suck your cock, then I'd have no choice, but stop exactly what I was doing, and..." Growing distracted, Severus slid down to his stomach eagerly, taking Harry cock into his mouth hungrily.

"Daddy!" Harry wailed, glad they had silencing charms up despite the dungeon walls. Clearly, Harry was just that loud.

Severus sucked up and down, slipping his tongue around in circles over the head. "Such a bad boy, Harry. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I've been really naughty, Daddy, please punish me." Harry was thankful when at least his legs were freed from the shorts, lifting them up and out for Severus to have free reign.

Harry allowed Severus to yank up his top, blushing as his chest became readily available. He gasped as Severus sucked on his nipples, but he didn't fight it. Just stroked through Severus' hair as he panted, "What about my shirt, Daddy?"

"Keep it on," Severus gritted out, sliding Harry down to lay on his back as Severus went to tongue at his entrance.

Severus allowed yanking of his hair, until it became time to start fingering and opening Harry up. He spanked Harry's ass roughly, smiling when Harry let go of his hair. "How many fingers will Daddy be able to fit in your tonight, Harry?"

Harry bit his lower lip as he felt his asshole lubricated yet again, letting out a giggle, "Daddy's being bad..."

"Don't you ever say that about me again, boy, do you hear me?" Severus shoved three fingers in at once, just to bring his point across.

Of course, Harry didn't mind, as he'd had plenty of things up his ass at that point. "That's a lot, Daddy," he breathed, moaning in as high a voice as possible as Severus played with his entrance, and deeply still, searching for his prostate. "Please, Daddy, find the thing deep inside!"

"This?" Severus guessed lazily, slamming his fingers as hard as he could into the ass, once he brushed what he believed to be the bundle of nerves. "Oh, Harry, you open up so nicely for Daddy."

Harry's eyes were back in his head, and he moaned continuously, shaking as he tried to hold his legs up at the shins for Severus. "I can't hold it in, Daddy. I can't."

Severus kissed almost lovingly at Harry's quivering thigh, his hands unbelievably quick, "I believe you should try." He wasn't sure how long he could last just from the display.

Harry let go of his legs, moving to feel over his chest as he let his ass get played with. "Daddy, I'm going to..! Daddy, I..!" Fingers hooked inside him as he clenched, making Harry shoot off his cum.

Severus more than gladly drank it down, nursing the streams through the muscles in his mouth. His own cock dripped so eagerly, having him remove his fingers just to squeeze at his base before getting up onto his knees. "Up on my lap. Face me."

Sitting up slowly, Harry scooted to let himself be slipped on Severus' prick, and then shoved down with a long squelch. "Oh! Oh, fuck!"

As punishment, Severus clamped a hand over Harry's mouth, the other hand yanking down Harry's shirt to see it fully again. He pinched over one of Harry's piqued nipples, licking his lips, "I'm hardly sure where you received your perversions from, Harry. You're usually such an innocent little boy."

Harry nodded, and besides moaning through a hand over his way of replying, had nothing much to do besides ride his teacher like it would get him extra points for his house. "Daddy, I want you over me," he got out, hoping to get what he wanted.

Severus suddenly had a piece of tape over Harry's mouth, licking along it as he laid the boy back against the bed. He held onto the headboard before sliding his cock back inside fully. "Have you been taught enough about how to grow up, or do we need to learn a little more?" Without waiting, Severus drove his cock in once, stopping despite Harry begging underneath the gag, "Nasty little boy; that's all you are. Nothing is good enough from Daddy."

Harry let his legs come up over Severus' hips as he felt the erection drive into him again and again. "Yes," he breathed through muffled pants. Severus was driving him crazy with his cock.

Severus brought his hands down through Harry's hair when he felt himself getting close, kissing Harry all over his face possessively. "Mine," he spoke in the voice he saved for when he had to explain something more than once to a Gryffindor. "You are mine, and only mine, Harry, do you understand? If I hear any word that your body is not fully mine, I will punish you until you understand. I can only share you with approved circumstances, do you understand?"

Harry wasn't sure what to think, so he just nodded. Severus could've told him he'd been turned into his sex slave, and he would've been just fine.

Better than taking a class where he had to pretend Severus wasn't brushing his desk consistently for no reason, or teasing the idea of Harry not being good enough by praising other boys.

Harry started breathing too hard through his nose as he grew close, and suddenly his taped mouth was freed from the confines for a smothering kiss. "Daddy..."

Severus squeezed Harry around his nipples as he found his cock only able to just get out a few more thrusts before Harry was filled to the rim with cum.

Harry cried out, not expecting such a load. Was it really enticing for Severus? That Harry talked with a fake little voice, and a shirt too short for him? "Thank you, Daddy."

Severus came down from whatever euphoria he had been taking in as he glanced between Harry's eyes and his shirt. They stayed like that until Harry gave a quizzical look, unsure what to think of that.

Leaning down to kiss Harry, Severus groaned and started to grow hard again as Harry gave little mewls into the kiss. "Daddy is very happy with you, Harry. Do you want to keep making Daddy happy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry breathed, eyes blown out a little as Severus began to move back and forth again.

Severus grabbed Harry by the hair, flipping him onto his stomach. "Now, I shall teach you how to accept Daddy much deeper than you just did."

Harry let his breath hitch as Severus twisted a hand into his shirt to take hold for the upcoming ride, "Yes please, Daddy."


	5. Chastity Cage

Severus sat back in his pillows, smirking as he watched Harry huff while sitting across from him with an unamused expression naked. "Mr. Potter, you seemed very distracted today."

Harry motioned to the cage over his penis, as if it were really that big of a deal to Severus. "I had to feel this thing on me. Kind of distracting, if you ask me."

"I assure you, your opinion hardly mattered when I put it over you." Severus took in the sight, enjoying the mental image of Harry squirming with it on as he sat in class, trying not to give away what Severus put him through.

Severus eventually patted the pillows beside him, smiling as gently as possible, "Come here, Mr. Potter. You very obviously acquire attention."

Harry murmured unhappily, but he didn't seem to be that upset. Perhaps just confused over the uses chastity cages allowed.

Severus stroked a hand over Harry's caged prick, letting the boy thrust his hips forward in odd arousal. "Do you enjoy that, Mr. Potter?"

"I think so," Harry breathed, unsure how loud to be as Severus spit down over his cock, "God!"

Then when Severus caught his eye, Harry knew it was over. That Severus would make him cum if he could.

Could he?

Harry whined while Severus stroked his balls, letting Severus lap at the skin he could between the metal cage bars. "I don't think that's a very good- oh!"

Severus did his best to slip his mouth over the cage, at least trying to slobber all over the cock that tried so dearly to get harder as it grew aroused. But it was stuck.

That was incredibly enjoyable.

Severus drew his own cock out, tutting as Harry's wasn't filled with blood as his was. "Such a naughty boy, Mr. Potter. I ought to punish you for wearing such a device. It makes you look so incredibly helpless. Imagine some other man coming across this? What would they say?"

Harry let Severus poke a finger through to rub at his slit, gasping as he arched helplessly, "I don't know." He tried not to think about it.

The idea of Severus showing him off, spreading his naked ass to some other man, telling them to lick him out, as Harry had been a good boy that day...

Tears prickled at Harry's eyes as he fantasized, and Severus gave a chuckle. He ripped Harry's legs open, moving to suck down at Harry's trapped balls.

"No, sir, I can't..! No, anywhere but there." He didn't say his safe word, secretly hoping Severus never stopped prodding at his balls, or the skin behind it.

When Severus had his wand over his balls, then, Harry watched with wide eyes as the wand started vibrating on him. "Sir! Sir, please, I don't think I can handle that!"

"Be a good boy, now," Severus breathed, sucking at the foreskin he could reach on Harry's cock. "Mm, such a good little whore I have."

Harry let Severus lift one of his legs, groaning when Severus spit at his entrance. The vibrations had him riding against the wand. 

Then there was the buildup for an orgasm, worrying Harry, "I can still cum, sir? Will it hurt?"

Severus only chuckled, licking into Harry's slit as he slid the vibrations back to behind Harry's balls.

"Sir! I'm going to cum, sir, please! Please take off the cage!" Harry was scared of what could happen if he did release.

"I can't, Mr. Potter. I seem to have lost the key."

But instead of cutting off all of his circulation, the cage merely just held his cock as if it were flaccid, spraying cum across Severus' awaiting face.

Severus lapped off his bottom lip, moaning deeply as Harry panted and watched him. He sat up, moving his face in for Harry's close viewing. "Lick it off. We have much to do before you're allowed to take it off, Mr. Potter."

Harry whimpered, but licked at Severus' face, trying to hide his shiver of interest.


	6. Animalistic

Before Harry hardly had much of a chance to walk into Severus' bedroom, he was knocked to the ground by a mostly naked Severus.

The only thing his teacher wore was a collar with a tag engraved a lightning bolt, making Harry go bright red. "Are you okay, sir? Do you need to lay down?"

Harry moaned as Severus sniffed into his neck, sucking right over Harry's heartbeat to make him cry out with just enough pressure. He ripped open Harry's robes, not caring the fabric tore.

"It feels good, sir," Harry tried, not quite sure how to react in the situation. He just knew he liked the large erection bumping against his legs as Severus got all of his clothes off.

Severus kissed him hard on the lips, causing Harry to moan deeply. It tasted like Severus had eaten a really delicious cake, so he gladly returned the tongue trying to dip deep into his mouth.

"It's so big for me, isn't it? Are you going to stick it inside me?" Harry whispered, petting Severus' hair like he would a pet.

A really sexy pet.

Harry let Severus suck over his nipples as he was laid flat to the floor, his heart pounding. Soon enough Severus flipped around so his cock was dripping directly above his mouth, opening up for Severus as Severus sucked his cock right down in his throat.

His professor's cock smelled so musky, Harry groaned and stroked up over the balls. Whatever Severus had done to give him a more distinct smell was...

Harry then realized he must've gotten whatever Severus had rubbed off on him. He could feel Severus' pulse, enjoy the tongue strolling its way around his cock, and felt each little contraction Severus' thighs did to try not to destroy Harry's mouth with thrusting.

"Oh, sir," Harry cried under the weight of the sliding cock in his mouth. "Oh, fuck me."

Severus didn't need much more convincing. He got up and off Harry, moving to crouch behind Harry, lifting his legs up and out impatiently.

"Give me a second," Harry breathed, using his nearby fallen wand to get the lube to come to him.

Or, rather, fly into Severus' head, making him bare his teeth in an unappreciative sneer before returning to his role.

Harry took the lube and just unscrewed the cap, "Shite. Oh well." He just poured a giant sticky mess down over his entrance, and dropped the lube bottle when it got all over his hands. "Go for it."

Severus blinked at him, before deciding just to do as Harry told. It wouldn't be his fault if he hurt Harry, Severus supposed.

Severus put his elbows on either side of Harry's head, letting his cock slip right in without any other help but the lube gliding him right to the hole.

Groaning happily, Harry reached up to stroke through Severus' hair as the man let out groans he didn't hold back during their slow session.

Severus hardly cared for slow when it had to do with Harry's incredible ass, so he started to let his hips tilt down so he could slap back and forth inside Harry's asshole. "You like that?" He snarled, hoping he sounded arousing.

"Yes, sir, I like it!" Harry gasped, finding his breath hitching as Severus started to scratch at the floor as he moved in and out at a much more brutal pace.

"Take it, Mr. Potter, take that fucking cock in your tight little arse." Severus spat at Harry's ear, licking into it until Harry sounded close to cumming. "What's the matter, Mr. Potter, does my cock take too much out of you?"

Harry answered by arching, ripping at Severus' hair until he came all over their stomachs.

Severus kept thrusting, starting to scoot him to his side, lifting up a leg to pound his way inside Harry's ass deeper. "I'm going to cum. Would you like that? Would you like to take all my cum?"

"I- Yes, I would like to take your cum, sir!" Severus was full of surprises this detention, and Harry was about to get too aroused all over again.

"Beg," Severus spoke in such a heavy voice, Harry was sure he'd cum right there.

Harry bit his lip before shouting, "Please, sir, give me your cum! Breed me!"

They kissed as Severus came inside him, Harry shuddering as nails dragged down his chest.

Before Harry could relax back against the floor, he heard, "Perhaps the heat potion will be able to be prepared for next detention."

Harry's renewed erection slapped against his stomach as he sat up in shock, finding whatever Severus took had him incredibly hard as well. "I'll make sure to talk back in your favorite way in class tomorrow, then."

Severus snarled, shoving Harry back to make sure his mouth was occupied with his tongue, so he didn't have to hear more out of the cheeky boy.


	7. Sensory Overload

Harry whined under his gag, his hands strung up on the wall over his head, while his legs were spread open like he were meant to be in a star shape. His eyes were covered, but his glasses were on his face over the cloth.

He felt his delicious embarrassment when Severus made sure his naked body was strapped down at about every joint, just waiting for Harry to beg under the thing in his mouth.

"Mr. Potter, I find your body to be quite underdeveloped. I will be a good teacher, and help you fill out more."

Harry's eyes watered when Severus kissed over his drooling lips, letting Severus easily suck down along his jaw and swallowing neck.

"Such a good boy when you want something, aren't you, Mr. Potter?" Severus' low voice ghosted along Harry's ear, making the boy twitch. "Yes, you want to be pleasured in a way you can't with anyone else. Only me."

Harry suddenly had oval devices over his nipples. He wanted to ask what they were, but suddenly they started to vibrate.

It didn't end there, and Harry knew it from a mile away. His cock was treated to something squishy slipping onto it, which moved up and down almost instantly.

"Please, sir," Harry whined, feeling Severus tongue suddenly in his belly button, trying to press into the nerves there. "Sir!"

"It's not polite to speak with a mouthful, Mr. Potter," Severus drawled, wetting his index finger to jam it into Harry's belly button, smirking at the twitching cock. "Filthy little slut, aren't we?" Without waiting for much of an answer besides a tight moan, Severus nodded to himself, "Yes, that's exactly what we have here."

Harry was only touched by the enchanted devices for what seemed like forever. He had no reason not to cum, yet he held back. "Professor," he slurred out through the gag.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Severus' mouth was sucking along Harry's hip, making Harry believe he'd been down there the whole time. "I see, so you only wanted to distract me."

"No, please, keep touching me!" Harry twisted under the binds, causing the ones on his legs to yank up and out against the wall.

Harry was thankful Severus was nice enough to help him get flexible through potions and exercise, or the binds could've very well snapped his legs.

Not that Severus would've cared, Harry figured, not realizing how lovingly Severus caressed his shaking thighs.

Harry moaned as a lubricant was applied around his asshole, by hand even. Severus was sure to torture him so sweetly, Harry knew.

"You're so open, Mr. Potter. Do you feel that?" Severus had two long fingers inside, spreading them open and closed over and over, "That's my good boy. You love being here all for me, hm? That's what I thought."

Harry did know Severus liked his boys not to speak much, if he went by anything he was during potions. "Yes, sir," he piped up, just to annoy his professor.

The spanking was also by hand, with only one hand, as Severus seemed to be busy with four fingers. It ended quite soon, as Severus started to breathe harder over something.

Severus seemed to be masturbating at Harry being pried open with such slick lubricant. It was almost like he'd been planning it so long, as his hand took its time.

When something a little thicker than just fingers starting sliding in, Harry screamed and came once Severus' hand was in his ass. Tears streaked down his face as he squeezed down over the fist. "Fuck... Holy mother of Merlin."

"Shh," Severus almost cooed, leaning forward to nuzzle into Harry's tightened stomach. "You will take this punishment to learn to listen to me."

"Severus," Harry spoke, as if he had the right. Maybe it would make Severus pay closer attention to how his body was being affected.

They were both glad for magic at that time. Harry would be sore, and Severus would've felt like he'd get his fingers crushed, had there not been a relaxation spell uttered between them.

Severus must've done it, as Harry couldn't even focus on anything else besides his nipples growing larger with being abused deliciously, or his cock already throbbing and ready to be touched by something that wasn't just a tease.

The vibrations suddenly stopped, and then the toys were gone. As Severus started slipping the fist out to stretch Harry's hole tightly, Severus leaned in to suck a nipple into his mouth.

"Have mercy!" Harry wailed, trying to drop his head backwards against the wall, eyes crossing under the blindfold as Severus sucked on a nipple.

Severus' moans were much more strained as he did so, clearly loving Harry's nipples being so red and irritated. "Enjoying yourself, hm? Yes, my class must certainly be your favorite at this point."

When Harry thought he'd blow before Severus ever even got his cock inside, he felt Severus pop out his fist. "No, please, please, sir, please, I'll be good."

Severus scooted away, wiping his hand on what was probably Harry's robes. He then picked up something that sounded metal, making Harry's loose ass try to clench.

Something that felt thick, yet not heavy, slid up into Harry's body. It opened Harry's ass more once Severus played with something on it.

Severus' fingers were inside as well, prodding at Harry's prostate. "How many times must I press this before you cum again, Mr. Potter? Have you any idea?" He nearly had the ability to shove his fist right back up into the stretched open hole, but he showed Harry mercy.

The Muggles had to use devices to open up vaginas, but Harry's pretty little ass would have to do, Severus thought with a smirk as he watched the prostate quiver at him starting to tap around inside with a wand he had confiscated from Ron Weasley.

"Sir, what are you-" Harry's body arched as best it could, "Not that! Not a wand..." Of course, he twitched hard.

"Yes, a wand. You're so eager for anything up here, I'm sure you'd love to know your friend, Mr. Weasley, will be feeling his wand's magic being used for something. Would he be able to guess what it might be?"

The idea Ron was involved at all made him embarrassed, but also aroused. Almost like he'd be watching.

Breathing and drooling hard, Harry whined between hot breaths, cumming when Severus finally showed enough mercy to run the wand rapidly back and forth.

Clicking his tongue, Severus kept touching the clenching prostate. "All from that? I suppose this is worth... looking into. Do you agree, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir," Harry agreed, slumping slightly at how much his body was affected.

At his reply, Severus began to suck Harry's soft cock, groaning at the cooling cum across his tongue. "Good boy, Mr. Potter. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Harry almost leapt in shock, but he was stuck getting vibrators right back on him. "Sir, wh-"

"You will get fifty points if you provide more ejaculate during my discoveries."

Harry huffed through his gag, but didn't fight Severus when his gag and blindfold were taken off.

In fact, he slid his tongue along Severus' more eagerly than he had in some time. Harry missed touching Severus back, even with his ass being spread wide, and Severus smirking at his odd arousal.

The pervert would have to keep him all night for this stunt.


	8. Demanding Harry

_Severus laid himself back over his bed, staring blankly at Harry as the boy walked in. "You're late, Mr. Potter. You might have to schedule yourself an extra detention for your lazy behavior."_

_"How about you shut up?" Harry responded irritably. "I had a long day, so I don't need to hear it." He began to undo his robes, shoving them to the floor, glancing over at Severus as he noticed the man was still just watching him with a sharp gaze. "Do you need something, or are you just going to watch me like that?"_

_Severus only smirked, "Arrogance is very hideous on you, Mr. Potter."_

_Harry got into the bed, grabbing Severus' shirt, ripping it open. The buttons scattered, and Severus fought him with swings, but it was clear Severus wanted it._

_Wanted Harry to take advantage of him._

_Harry spit on Severus' face at that, sneering his own concoction of what he'd seen Severus do so many times. "I hate you."_

_"Mr. P-"_

_"I said shut up!" Harry snapped, clamping a hand over Severus' mouth to shove his head back to the pillows. He straddled Severus' hips, glad to feel the erection underneath._

_Of course, Severus would surely punish him for being so rough later, but Harry used his free hand to get the rest of Severus' shirt open to see over his thin chest. "Fuck," he groaned, letting go of Severus' face, scooting down to suck along his pecks._

_"I hate you, because I can't get you out of my head. I'm growing mental." Harry sucked harder when Severus made noise as if he were to start speaking again. "I'm going to fuck you, Professor Snape. I think that's what you need. A good shag."_

_Severus started bucking to not seem too eager, gasping as his wrists were bound up against the headboard. "You will have detention for every night this month, if you go through with this." His heart nearly leapt in his throat as Harry moaned at how his nipples hardened under his rough tongue strokes. "Mr. Potter," he added, voice strained as Harry opened his trousers to yank out his cock._

_"I'm going to suck you off, sir. Make you scream for it." Harry smirked, licking strokes over the organ, his hands feeling over Severus' shaking hips, before ripping off his clothing._

_He wanted to return the favor of all the times Severus had deepthroated him. Harry's mouth was able to get down rather far in one go, but the curve up on the roof of his mouth always shied him away from swallowing it whole._

_Severus pulled at his binds, but otherwise kept his wanting mouth shut. That worked for moments, before he let out a keening noise._

_Harry could fix Severus not crying out for him. He pulled away from the cock, undoing his pants so his own prick could come out and play._

_Sitting up on his knees, Harry used his wand to lubricate Severus' entrance. "Alright, you better be nice and relaxed for me."_

_Severus spat at Harry, earning himself two fingers at once. "Have you no patience?" Severus got out, as if Harry hadn't been merciful by offering him an extra slick lubrication._

_"Nope," Harry spoke curtly, slamming himself into Severus' ass alongside his fingers. "God."_

_Arching, Severus let his eyes squeeze closed as he moaned. He didn't want Harry to see the pleasure take him over._

_"Yeah, you fucking take that," Harry snapped, leaning in to forcibly kiss Severus, not caring Severus' cock was straining between them. "You think I'm going to touch that?"_

_Severus shook his head, feeling disoriented as he was slammed in his prostate nearly perfectly each time. It hit him Harry had to have some practice with another to be so good._

_Suddenly, Severus felt awful._

Waking up, covered in sweat, Severus blinked as he looked around with a pounding heart.

"Sorry that I'm late, I had to help Hermione find something," Harry spoke, slamming the bedroom door behind him. He watched Severus glaring at him. "What? I apologized."

"That attitude, Mr. Potter, has no place in this bedroom. I do not answer to that tone." Severus got up off the bed, brushing down his clothing. "Now, get on the bed, as you were late, and deserve a punishment."

Harry grunted when he felt a cock ring place itself on him under all his clothes. "What did I do?"

Not answering him, Severus vanished Harry's clothing impatiently, picking up a switch from the dresser drawer under all his underwear.

"Sir?"

"I will teach you discipline by riding you, and forcing you to the point of climax, until you can convince me you've never had another sexual partner."

"But I haven't!" Harry admitted, knowing Severus was being paranoid over nothing.

Severus got onto the bed on his knees, spreading his legs slowly to show he had a butt plug in. "Get over here on your knees, Mr. Potter, and put that mouth to work by taking this out of me."


	9. Schoolboy Snape

Severus wore his nicest blouse and black trousers, blushing in the body mirror at his appearance. He wondered if Harry would like it.

He blushed harder at the idea of Harry's bright green eyes, jumping when he heard Harry barge into his office.

Slipping into his office from his bedroom, Severus gave his best smile. It was certainly not a pretty one. "You made it, Harry."

Playing along to Severus' request that Harry pleasure Severus when he was Harry's age, if not younger, Harry beamed as he came up to Severus, holding out his arms, "Anything for you, sir."

"Sev," Severus shot back, looking unhappy.

"Sev," Harry agreed, getting a weak smile again. "Well, would you like to show me your room, Sev?"

Fighting back a giggle at Harry trying to push him in his bedroom, that would be embarrassing, Severus moved over to his plush bed, seating himself properly. "Um, here it is."

Harry looked around, giving a fake, "Wow, cool."

Severus suddenly had Harry by the collar, bringing their faces close together, "If you don't wish to play along with me, Mr. Potter, I will be more than happy to engorge my cock, and thrust it down your throat to make use of this hole you insist on flapping idiotically."

Harry nodded weakly, having to fix his crotch as Severus scooted around on the bed. "Yeah, I get that."

Humming slightly, Severus pulled a bouquet of flowers from the floor. Lilies. They were held out to Harry, all the while he made a show of looking away shyly, "Here, Harry. These are all for you." Eventually Severus looked up, sucking in a breath at seeing Harry's eyes.

"Thanks, Sev." Taking the bouquet, Harry found it was heavier than it should be. He dropped the flowers after he fished a green, thick double-ended dildo out. "God."

Severus smiled, petting over Harry's thigh, acting like he didn't do it to embarrass and arouse his student, "How odd. I'm not sure how that happened."

Harry looked at Severus, then at the dildo. "So, we kind of do this at the same time?"

"I'm not sure; I'm a virgin. You'll have to tell me what to do." Scooting in, Severus looked down at his lap, "I've never even kissed before..."

Nodding, Harry moved to kiss Severus on the cheek. "Okay, I'll make sure you feel good." He started pressing Severus back against the mattress, crawling on top. "But, I'm sort of impatient to try that toy, if you know what I mean."

Severus moaned when Harry took his lips in a kiss, tilting his head obediently when Harry grasped his hair to drag him to do that. "Harry, that feels really good."

"Then you're gonna love this," Harry spoke gruffly, hiking Severus' shirt up to start sucking on his nipples.

Without his experience of sex in the younger body of his, Severus cried out, despite his efforts to clasp his hand over his mouth. "Ooh," he got out, practically drooling as Harry sucked between his nipples rapidly, trying to overstimulate him. "Harry, wait! It's too much!"

Harry rolled his tongue in circles down to Severus' belly button, "Is it? Because you want me to use that dildo between us, and I have to make sure your tight little body is going to live through something that thick sliding inside."

Severus shuddered, inviting Harry to play more with him by slowly spreading his legs.

"And you think I'm the whore?" Harry scoffed, using wordless magic to get Severus clothes to rip off and fling themselves to the ground. He laughed at Severus' glare, "I can magically fix them later, don't worry about it, baby."

"Don't say that. I'm not, nor will I ever, be your 'baby'."

Harry rolled his eyes, before moving forward and kissing Severus' pouting lips. "Don't be that way," he whispered, licking a line down to his ear.

"I'm not being any way, Harry, I promise," Severus tried to regain innocence as Harry started stroking his bare cock. In retaliation for having his clothes ripped off, Severus transported Harry's clothing off and back to his dorm to fall on his bed.

"Hey! Sev, if anyone finds out you're having sex with a young boy, you're going to get fired."

Severus rolled his eyes, spreading his legs up at the knees by his head. He had thankfully always been flexible, due to his habit of hiding in small places to get away from his parents. "They won't know it's with me, Mr. Potter, but should anyone find out, I hope you understand this school could not care less."

Harry blinked rapidly, "You can just grab a student, and have sex with them, as a teacher?"

"There are a lot of things Muggles and wizards don't agree on. One of them is moving past the use of young-"

"No. Stop talking, I'm going to walk right out of here."

Severus smiled and giggled at Harry, "Aren't you so full of pure and clean thoughts, Mr. Potter?"

"I thought we were playing," Harry shot back, wiggling the long dildo between them as he leaned back to survey Severus' current attitude.

They actually laughed together at that, making the room much less tense. The lubricant was brought out from the side table, rather than from their wands.

It would be an intimate evening.

Severus felt over Harry's erection, eagerly watching Harry start to lubricate at his own entrance first. "Harry..."

"Oh," Harry snapped out of his slight daze, shaking his head. "Oh, sorry, did you want to go first?"

"If it's alright with you, I would like to watch you as I fingered myself," Severus slowly reached for the lube, searching Harry's face for his reaction.

Harry couldn't deny the temptation of that, "Sure. I'd love to watch you, as well."

So they did that. One finger had Severus already making a slight face, but up to three fingers had them both start to push back down over their digits.

At least Severus had longer fingers to really get himself in the prostate, Harry thought, slightly bitter, as he grabbed one end of the dildo, starting to slip lubricant over it. "So how far do you think we'll be able to go on this thing?"

Growing more red than just from excursion, Severus eventually blurted, "Hopefully all the way down."

Severus jerked his side almost wildly, wanting it to be covered generously. "I can't believe us, Harry. This is actually happening right now."

"Yep." Harry grunted, starting to press the cockhead up into himself. "Hurry up, before I just slip it all inside."

"I'd love to see that," Severus breathed, but did as he was told.

Laying back fully, Harry brought out his legs to brush along Severus' as they laid out and moaned during the slow process of spearing themselves over the same toy from opposite ends.

"Oh, shit," Harry grunted, finding Severus more than eager to start moving once nearly his entire side was inside. Harry still had a little left, never being able to just handle it and get on with it when he had free range. "God damn."

Once their asses were practically touching, Severus reached down his hands, clasping them with Harry's so they could tug and press at one another.

"Harry!"

Harry faintly heard his name, too busy moving and feeling the sensation of sharing the pleasure of being so full and able to give it to someone else at the same time. "Sev..."

Severus whined as his prostate was rubbed into so severely, "I'm going to make a mess! I can't hold it in."

"Are you sure?" Harry's distant tone asked.

"Yes! I'm going to make a mess, and it's going to mess up my sheets."

"Mhm..." Harry scooted to get on his hands and knees, pumping his hips up and down, causing them both to shout and cum at the same time.

Once Harry came back from the stars, he opened his eyes and looked back to see a fully grown Severus panting and laying on his back. "Sev, that was..."

"You will not call me that, unless I give you express permission, do you understand?"

"...brilliant," Harry finished, hardly processing the anger at that moment. He thought it was especially unfounded.

Severus was silent, before waving away the toy into nothing, and sitting up to brush hair from his sweaty face. He reached for the flowers that had nearly been knocked off the bed. "This has been a thought provoking detention, Mr. Potter. Go back to your dorm, and reflect for the next time."

Harry got up, groaning inwardly at the fact he had to take up his discarded robes and only have those to wear back to his dorm. He turned around, only to find Severus had gotten up, holding out the same flowers.

"They require no attention that a toddler couldn't handle," Severus spoke seriously, turning away almost immediately afterwards to look at his fallen clothes.

"What, no goodbye snog?" Harry chuckled, though he soon backed out and away from Severus' dungeon at the glare.

Severus did not subscribe to the notion of a goodbye with green eyes.


	10. Daddy Kink II

Harry cuddled up to Severus on the bed, letting Severus pet a hand over his hip. He wore a Weasley sweater, but his legs were barely covered in shorts that clung up around his bottom.

His toes curled in his thigh-length socks, as Severus started to rub into Harry's thigh slowly. Harry's eyes went up to Severus, who had pretended to be reading the same page of his book for some time. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Playing a game, Harry," Severus hummed, his hand slightly shaky as it held the book at its middle. He let his nails scrape along Harry's thigh, enjoying the softness the skin held.

"What sort of game, Daddy?" Harry asked in wonder, tilting his head so it rested against Severus' chest. "I want to play it!"

Severus licked his dry lips, dropping his book carelessly over on the side table, "Do you, now?"

Harry reached out, grabbing his teacher's thigh, chirping, "Yes!" He stroked inwardly, feeling some of Severus' arousal against his palm, gasping slightly, "Daddy, it's so big!"

Moaning softly, Severus shifted where he sat. He attempted to grab Harry's hand and shove it away, but he couldn't fully go through with it. Harry was just such a tease.

Pushing over onto his stomach, Harry smiled in determination, palming the cock in the more casual black slacks, "Did you hear me, Daddy? I said it was really big! Your 'snake'."

Grunting, Severus hardly had time to sneer over the juvenile term he couldn't believe Harry Potter would utter. "God," he hissed out, running his fingers along Harry's wrists, still not strong enough to push the boy away from him to stay in control.

Harry shifted, slipping down between Severus' legs, moving to nuzzle his face into the arousal, "And warm! Don't forget that!" One hand cupped down around Severus' sac, smiling brightly like he weren't experienced. "Wow!" He rubbed into the place where the dripping tip of the cock rested. "Mm... I bet Daddy tastes yummy."

"I..." Severus shut his eyes, and leaned back with an open mouth as Harry all but ripped his cock from his pants, taking the erection into his mouth to the base. "You're an out of control brat, boy," Severus growled, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as Harry was actually able to slide his tongue around the full girth.

"Daddy," Harry groaned around the cock, pulling away after a sufficient amount of time with it in his mouth. "Daddy, my 'snake' is bothering me!"

Severus rolled his eyes when he allowed them to open, but once he stared at Harry, he almost immediately yanked him up so he could have the boy's back to his chest. "I will keep this 'snake' from bothering you any longer."

Harry gripped Severus' arms tightly, crying out as Severus ripped down his shorts, grabbing his erection and pumping it tightly. "Daddy, please..."

"A nasty boy gets no mercy, Harry, do you know this? I will not listen to your crying, because I control every movement this little cock takes." Severus pulled at Harry's foreskin, earning a gasp as he brought it back over Harry's cockhead to act as a covering. "There will none of this control imbalance. As long as I live, I will control you, and only I can tell you when you're allowed to cum. Do we have an agreement?"

"Daddy, please, I'm sorry," Harry whined, playing with his nipples through his sweater as he looked at Severus.

Severus kissed Harry in his neck roughly, groaning when Harry rubbed his ass back over his cock. He whispered the lubrication spell, moving his cock to be at Harry's entrance. "I will now take what has only ever been mine."

Harry gripped harder on Severus' arms, crying out as he was impaled on Severus' cock. "Daddy!" He assumed it would feel that much more tight, so Harry smiled when Severus groaned more loudly than he usually allowed. "Oh, Daddy..."

Severus kissed into Harry's neck, knowing he wouldn't last as long in the hot and tight ass, "You're my good boy, Harry, oh, yes, my sweet little whore."

"You're going mental, sir," Harry laughed, gasping and moaning as Severus shoved his body forward to pound into his tightening ass, smothering his face into the sheets to silence him.

He just let him, as Severus' kisses grew more and more sweet; eventually they were on the lips, when he was again allowed air. Harry would pretend to be whatever Severus wanted for some love from his teacher.


	11. Everyone Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: exhibition public play; everyone finding out

Harry allowed himself to be led down the hallway, trying to look forward as only his robes covered him.

Severus had told him that if he didn't want to pay attention during a lesson, he'd certainly pay attention if Harry had to learn publicly.

Trying not to look too physically aroused, Harry kept his head high beside Severus. "Sir-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Mr. Potter. It will be broadcast across the school; so I would keep my mouth shut." Grabbing Harry by his hair, Severus led Harry suddenly into the Great Hall.

Nobody was in it yet, but Harry knew it would be swarming with students sooner or later. Harry just accepted his perverted fate, letting Severus lead him to the speaker podium.

Harry shivered at Severus undressing him swiftly. His robes fluttered to the ground, nearly tripping him as he was dragged to stabilize himself behind the podium. "What will you do to me?"

The words echoed in the room, causing Harry to grow bright red.

"Quiet, Mr. Potter," Severus warned in his ear, an air of excitement across his lips.

Harry had no idea how long Severus had been doing activities like this to have such immunity, but he nodded and allowed Severus to stroke over his chest curiously.

He bit his lip when his nipples were played with. "Oh," Harry gasped, swallowing and closing his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open," Severus warned, shocking Harry enough to get eye contact between them. "Pathetic, Mr. Potter. Have you regressed into a blushing virgin, or are you capable of accepting your role as my submissive?" He clicked his tongue at Harry's slight squirming, "Your house has lost so many points today. Mostly from you. I expect you may win back just one single point."

Harry let Severus lean over him, trying hard not to squeeze his eyes shut at the pleasure of Severus pumping at his cock so suddenly. His ass rolled back over Severus' crotch, attempting to return the pleasure.

"Disgusting lack of patience, Mr. Potter. This is why I have no interest in you as an individual. Yet, you also have been growing dull as a toy, I'm afraid. How ever will I fix such an embarrassment to my tastes?" Severus grabbed Harry by the wrist, whipping Harry around to look him over, "Must you insist on being so silent to my woes, Mr. Potter? Some find that rather rude." He threw Harry to the ground, moving to hold him down with his chest to the floor. "Beg me to bother paying attention to you, Mr. Potter."

"Please, sir," Harry spoke softly; the echoes making him ashamed and aroused.

"Louder."

Harry swallowed, breathing in enough he could exhale and clearly plead, "Please, Professor Snape, fuck me! Fuck me, Harry James Potter, the son of your sworn enemy-"

Severus was down over Harry, flipping him so they faced one another. His narrowed eyes matched the force he choked Harry with. "Do you enjoy being insolent? Mindless? A horrible excuse for a child?"

"No. I'm just a second chance for you to shag your enemy, I suppose. It's why you treat me like this, instead of trying for a normal sex life."

"You wouldn't be a worthy partner for a mountain troll, let alone a wizard," Severus snapped, letting go of Harry's neck in favor of his wild locks. "There it is. Your disgusting arrogance."

They kissed roughly, forcing them both to accept their arousal came from degradation of one another. It didn't matter whose hand stroked where, as long as the voice of the chosen one echoed throughout the castle.

It became slick between them as Severus missed the spell aimed at Harry's ass. When he got himself all wet, Severus attempted to remove his clothing, but Harry beat Severus to his top.

"God, just let me do it," Harry laughed breathlessly, as if Severus could find similar humor.

"Impatience will not be rewarded easily," Severus snapped under his breath, but the fact his upper body was free made it more comfortable to lean down and kiss Harry again.

Severus' hands were then at Harry's hips, his wand dropping beside them. "Touch it, and I will force you to be stationary this entire punishment."

Harry groaned as their wet cocks slid together, "Feels too good to be a punishment." He didn't realize people were soon near him, causing him to go silent in shock.

Severus felt precum slide between their torsos, spanking Harry and forcing his legs up and out. "I believe you've figured out your punishments require more than a simple bed at this point."

In protest to Severus' methods, Harry fought noises as Severus slid suddenly slick fingers inside his angled ass. "Mm," he got out quickly, unable to fully fight his urges to scream when Severus pressed at his prostate.

Severus' fingers found Harry's bundle of nerves to be amusingly delicate. So, Severus moved the ass up more with his other hand, before moving more fingers into Harry's opening hole. "Mr. Potter, I should hope you learn how to use a retightening spell soon. I fear this will interfere with how you'll sit down without a thick object plugged inside you."

Harry panted, soon clawing at the floor as Severus ran his tongue along the ring of muscle that became more open. "Please, sir, I can't handle this. It's weird."

"I apologize, Mr. Potter, for the world not completely revolving around you." Severus tugged out his fingers, replacing the insertion with his tongue, almost smirking at Harry's delicious squirming.

The tongue slid in and out, forcing Harry to clench down to feel it all. He knew Severus would no doubt force him over a thicker insertion in front of everyone, and make sure they saw how much the boy who lived loved things in his ass. "Fuck."

"What an awful mouth you have, Harry."

The name drop caused Harry to cum across himself. It was embarrassing, possibly more embarrassing than his greasy potion teacher eating him out in front of the entire school, and him loving every second of it.

"I'm sorry," Harry spoke, mostly to himself for being so weak in his will. He didn't care that Severus would think it'd be for him. Severus would probably be flattered even.

Or, he'd act as if he didn't hear it.

Severus used his hand to dip in four fingers, after another lubrication spell was uttered. 

"Wait-"

Severus' thumb tucked in...

"Severus, that isn't funny-"

Harry shouted in shock as Severus buried his hand into Harry's ass. He even felt some turns of the wrist to get it in as deep as possible. "Sir," he whined, reduced to a shaking and pleasured mess of a boy.

"This is all you get, Mr. Potter. I hope your embarrassing display of talking back to me during potions was well worth this."

Harry's eyes were back in his head as he endured, or more honestly reveled, the intense attention he had against his prostate. To how pliable his asshole had become over the school years.

"Thank you, sir." Harry was gone. "Thank you so much, sir. I'm so happy you chose me to give points back to my fellow Gryffindors."

Harry's cries echoed in the castle. Even as that occurred, he lost embarrassment and gained confidence.

It really wasn't Harry who was the submissive. Harry was always getting exactly what he wanted.

Even if it took him until a hand was inside him to realize it.

Harry looked over, his vision blurred through his fogged glasses. He gasped out breaths, letting Severus spit on his face without a complaint. "It feels good. It feels really good." His toes curled. "How many points do I get back, sir?"

Severus didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Harry already knew the answer by his arousal prodding at the boy's back.


	12. Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: piercings

Harry flexed his hands, wondering how they kept from becoming numb with Severus' angry binding of them.

He lay with his arms above his head. Harry was only allowed his shirt off, leaving him oddly clothed for Severus to bring him back to gather points.

Severus seemed to become less of a pervert overnight. Though, Harry seeing Severus come in in a flurry had his hopes raised once more.

"Hello, sir," Harry offered, giving a nearly smug smile. He gasped when his glasses were suddenly missing.

He recited the safe word in his head to remember it, knowing loss of his sight meant Severus would not be so merciful.

Severus moved to straddle Harry's slightly quivering lap, bringing his wand out to stroke it over Harry's lips. "You will be begging tonight, or you will not speak. I have no need to hear your grating voice otherwise."

"Brilliant," Harry dared to say, grunting when he was slapped across the face. It made him hard, but maybe it was from Severus pressing his hips forward. On purpose or not, Harry bit his lower lip to fight saying more.

"Open this filthy mouth, Mr. Potter," Severus muttered, wrenching open Harry's jaw until his tongue was on full display, clamping it down with his thumb. "I believe today I spoke of a potion that causes the pain of needles all over one's skin. Shall I see if my form of piercing does the trick?"

Harry didn't move, making it much easier for the suddenly thinning wand to stab through his tongue. He winced, clenching his eyes shut until he found something replace the instrument.

With no hand in his mouth any longer, Harry shook his tongue slightly, grunting and finding it didn't do much more than sting.

Perhaps Severus wasn't that mad at him.

Severus grabbed Harry's nipples and pinched them, telling Harry he wasn't about to be given much time to recover from his first piercing. He rolled them until Harry whimpered.

Suddenly, ice was resting over Harry's nipples, causing him to buck and moan helpless. "Please," Harry blurted, panting and looking at Severus in need. "I want it. I want to feel good." Harry liked to push Severus' buttons.

The incredibly sensitive nipples throbbed from going from pure ice cold to nothing over them. Severus moved in to kiss Harry, using that time to pierce both of Harry's nipples simultaneously.

Harry saw nothing before the actual loops in his chest, breaking into tears from the pain. It wasn't the worst he'd ever felt, but clearly Severus was holding out giving him a break.

"Fuck," Harry gritted out, moaning when Severus started to stroke over his aroused nubs. He wanted so badly to get loose and tease Severus right back, but clearly he couldn't ever have that much of a say.

Harry watched Severus kiss down his chest, to lap and tug at his piercing with his teeth. "What's it like to be an old pervert?"

The piercing in his mouth grew thicker, making Harry gasp and wince, looking up to see Severus with an undone cock right before his mouth. "You're joking."

Harry gagged on Severus jamming himself down his pupil's throat, wondering how it could feel to have a piece of metal dragged along your cock.

Pretty amazing, Harry decided, assuming a man fucking his face like it were a treat was a good thing.

Severus held his hair, stroking through it slowly to try and soothe him so he wouldn't choke so much. Harry would remember that for a long time.


	13. Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: crossdressing

Harry fought with the skirt he had to wear. It really didn't want to stay down, and his exposed panties made him embarrassed.

"Ridiculous. I didn't know an answer, and I lose all those points..." Harry grumbled, fixing his glasses when he stared up into the mirror.

His eyes looked dark and inviting, what with all the nearly black makeup caked over them. If he hadn't been glaring, he might've seemed into it.

The strapless top barely covered his chest to where his nipples were, but the rubbing of the tight fabric over his nipples wasn't completely unwelcome. "Ah," Harry sighed when he stood up straight again, blushing in embarrassment.

The skirt rode up again, then tightened so his stirring cock was stuck like it was sealed in.

"Wait," Harry got out weakly, staring at his arousal as it popped out of the front of his panties. He grabbed at the bulge, hoping to tame it quickly.

Sparks flew over his cock, proving to Harry he was officially aroused by the embarrassing display. "Stop it. I look ridiculous."

His toes curled in his heels, making him lose balance and fall against the mirror. Harry slid to the floor, miraculously not breaking the mirror or himself.

Sitting with his legs tucked under to the side, Harry again stroked over his arousal, cupping and squeezing it. "Damn," he got out, using both hands to massage his prick.

Harry didn't look at Severus when he entered the room, but certainly grunted when a thick slick dildo was suddenly plugging his hole up. "Fuck," he groaned, moving to his hands and knees to give himself a better position.

It was inviting to Severus, who used a ruler to spank the side of Harry's ass, "Show me how you want to win back those points."

Harry gulped and reached to grab the end of the toy, sliding it back and forth. "Please?" He tried gently.

Harry grunted when Severus' foot came forward to hold his front half down, finding it a little more difficult to fuck himself. "Please?" He tried again, panting and looking at Severus eagerly.

"You're a naughty girl, Potter."

"I'm a naughty girl," Harry mirrored, finding the toy begin to buzz inside him. "Oh," he gasped, his eyes clenching closed as he moaned and took it.

"Next time you mouth off in my class, you will have to recite that, and much more. Do you understand?" Severus moved his foot back until it was over the dildo.

He pressed it in as far as he could, smirking when Harry writhed and begged to cum.

"What a worthless display," Severus commented, watching Harry pant and cry, clawing at the floor to avoid looking so helpless. "Tell me what you are."

"A worthless display?"

Severus kicked Harry in the thigh to get him to lay more spread out, but he smirked in enjoyment, "Agreeable, but not quite what I was looking for." He stopped the buzzing when he found Harry close to cumming. "Crawl to me. Your makeup is too much of a mess for me to see full height."

Harry shook, having a hard time returning to his knees. He tried reaching for his cock, but it was suddenly tucked back under his panties, trapped beneath warm and silky temptation.

"That's not what a lady does," Severus mused, clearly enjoying Harry's frustration.

Trying to get to his knees again, Harry found the toy growing thicker in girth. "Please, give me a break," he grunted, moving to his stomach, spreading his legs out as he rested his head on the floor.

"I suppose I could break you in where you lay."

Harry watched his face in the mirror, pleasured dark grey tears rolling down his cheeks as the fake cock pounded into him.


	14. Cock Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: cock warming in panties

Harry moved slowly into Severus’ bedroom, yawning and scratching his neck as he made his way to the bed.

He found himself pushed right back out onto the floor with a long leg, and a pair of panties that were a light pink were dropped over his torso. “Are you joking?” Harry asked, looking at Severus’ shape under the covers sharply.

“Certainly not. If you come into my room, you will do what I ask to be allowed to stay.” Severus turned away from Harry, still buried under the covers.

Moving away with the underwear clenched in his hand, Harry decided to get dressed beside a shelf of books. 

He bumped into the shelf after he was down to the panties, sending the texts tumbling down. Pulling them up all the way, he acted like he didn’t hear anything.

Once Harry moved next to the bed, he knew Severus wasn’t happy. Harry tried to get under the covers safely, but a hand grabbed him by the leg, forcing him up against Severus so his ass rubbed against Severus’ prick.

“You are the most incompetent boy I have ever seen. The most impossible to deal with, especially. You will not touch another object I own with your sticky fingers, or I will make sure you have none left to grow back. Do you quite understand?”

Harry shook slightly, almost scared enough to question if Severus would actually attack him, but he soon found something go from cold to interested against his clothed ass. “Sir,” Harry started, as if he had a reason to interrupt the moment.

Severus slid aside the back of the lacy fabric, moving his prick to be around the hole he’d practically molded into the perfect shape for his cock. “Mr. Potter, do you want a detention for your behavior, or do you want to wave that right this movement?”

“Yes, sir, the latter one,” Harry spoke respectably, knowing Severus got a kick out of that.

Snorting slightly, Severus soon slicked Harry’s insides, sliding in a finger teasingly, “I suppose you hoped for something else, Mr. Potter, but you must beg for it. I highly doubt it would award you more points, but you could certainly attempt it.”

“No one’s suspicious how Gryffindor gets points back at night?” Harry groaned, letting Severus finger him to keep him from what he really wanted.

Finally Severus presses inside, but not with the usual interest. He seemed to only want to be there for warmth, just like how his arms looped around Harry, despite Severus having some anger with him.

“This means you’ve changed your mind about me, doesn’t it?” Harry tried to look back, but Severus soon had a grip in his hair to keep him facing forward.

“Only while we lay in the dark to avoid regret,” Severus noted, his hand soon stroking at randomly placed bite marks.

His smirk soon quelled.

Severus hadn’t made teeth marks in certain areas.

“Fifty points to Gryffindor for you to never set foot in my bedroom again,” Severus muttered, starting to shove Harry out of bed.

Alert, Harry flipped around and clung to Severus desperately, “I don’t care about the points anymore.”

“You never seem to realize when you’ve overstayed your welcome.” Severus pretended he could ignore what he had found out. He even let Harry stick so close to him.

“Nope.”

Whatever reinforced Harry to stay interested in the perverse game they played.


	15. Flogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: flogging

Harry situated himself across the table on his stomach, looking back at Severus curiously. He took in a deep breath as he accepted the leather binds holding down his wrists and ankles.

“Safe word?”

Harry put his face down against the cool surface on its side. He breathed deeply, before saying, “I forgot it.”

“Mr. Potter,” the handle of the whip dragged along the curve of Harry’s lower back, “might you be stalling?”

It should’ve been considered normal to have slight doubt, but it went away when his slicked ass was inserted with the handle.

Harry keened when it got in as far as possible, eventually finding a point it couldn’t go past. “Damn it, that doesn’t go there.”

“And your mouth shouldn’t be running with such empty words, Mr. Potter. Tell me the safe word, or you won’t be happy to be stuck like this for the rest of the night.”

To stay difficult, Harry refused to reply.

“You deserve this in the classroom, where this attitude always begins.”

Harry shifted around slightly when he was bound and shoved over a desk. “Sir-“

“Silence that complaint,” Severus warned, producing a whip that he lashed out a mere inch away from Harry’s foot. “Apologize for your lack of grace, Mr. Potter.”

Swallowing, Harry shook his head, “I never did anything wrong.”

Whipping Harry harshly on his calves, Severus glared at him, “It doesn’t work that way, boy. You will apologize, and you will do it sincerely.”

“I don’t care about your class! I really don’t.” Harry gave a slightly laugh, grunting when the binds pulled him more.

Severus wasn’t sure what he expected. Certainly not to overstretch his shoulder by beating down on Harry again and again.

He breathed in when Harry sobbed, dropping the whip and assessing the damage.

Harry gasped and hiccuped when Severus dragged his tongue along the strained shoulder blades. “It hurts, sir,” he complained, as if his cock was anything but solid and leaking.

“Shut your mouth, Mr. Potter,” Severus warned. He magically drew the whip to him, shoving the handle into Harry’s mouth. “You may only spit that out when you can’t possibly take more, or I tell you to. Do you understand?”

Severus stroked a hand down Harry’s back when he put space between them. “I have a nice surprise for you, Harry.”

Taken aback by the use of his first name, Harry listened carefully for a continued conversation.

Instead, he received a paddle to his ass.

Severus made sure to smack directly over where the handle was jammed. He groaned to himself when Harry pushed it out, looking open and ready.

Harry screamed when his sensitive hole was spanked, shaking as he nearly dropped the object in his mouth.

Grabbing Harry’s ankles, Severus paddled Harry’s feet until the boy begged weakly. “You will never be the first to leave my class anymore, Harry. Do you understand?” He almost smiled at Harry’s genuine disappointment. “You will always stay after class, like a good teacher’s pet.”

Harry wanted to argue Hermione was the one that liked classes, but he knew Severus wasn’t interested in girls in skirts.

He knew that after wearing enough of them himself.

The paddle slapped down on Harry’s thigh, stinging the already abused and angry red skin. “Do you understand, Harry, that I want you to be the best student you can? Your marks are so poor in my class, and I’m worried.”

What an act. Harry no longer wretched being near Severus, and ached for his touch, but Severus probably still hated him.

It worried Harry that he went as far as asking students and teachers what Severus was up to sometimes, and it earned him looks. Especially when he was already covered in marks from teeth, or pleasure instruments,he never got rid of.

“Mr. Potter, you’re awfully quiet.” Severus drew the paddle up Harry’s back towards his tensed shoulders, until they suddenly relaxed and the whip fell from Harry’s lips.

“Do you think of me?”

Figuring Harry wasn’t about to cry for his mother’s ghost, Severus ignored him and hit him in the shoulder.

“I think about you.”

Harry shouted loud enough to echo the classroom illusion away when he was hit in the ribs. He panted, flinching when he inhaled.

When the paddle was raised again, Harry said, “Dumbledore.”

Released from the binds immediately, Harry scooted off the table and backed away from Severus, “Well? Answer me, and you can do whatever you want.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor for bothering a teacher past hours.” Severus let the paddle fade away.

Harry did his best to not let his own confessions rattle him by being rejected so plainly. “I was just testing you, sir. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t wanting anything other than a shag.”

“Test me again, Mr. Potter,” Severus warned, willing the invisibility cloak to him. “Your perfect father wouldn’t even begin to know what to do without this.”

“I’m not him, sir; either realize that, or I’m not coming back.” Harry put his robes back on, limping slightly for the door out into the hallway.

Severus held the cloak tightly, gritting his teeth before smiling to himself, “Fifty points from Gryffindor for that outburst, I should think.”

Harry didn’t even stop to take the bait, letting the door slam behind him.

_“I think about you.”_

Severus dropped the cloak, moving to his office desk to angrily scribble all over a paper Harry Potter had written for a “greasy git’s” class.

“‘Not his father’, indeed.”


End file.
